


Sleepyface

by SammiB



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Gallavich, M/M, fuck the finale, sleepyface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiB/pseuds/SammiB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is fucking beautiful. Everybody knows that. But out of all the times when Ian is beautiful Mickey thinks Ian is the MOST beautiful when...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepyface

Ian is fucking beautiful. Everybody knows that. He has a great body, slim but toned arms, a strong jaw line and all that shit.  But Mickey's in love with Ian's face. His face sprinkled with freckles like ice cream. Clear green eyes that always look at him like he's the only one he wants, sexy pink lips that kiss him all over leaving his skin and lips burning with desire and want, and his hair.

Don't get Mickey started on his hair. He loves Ian's red hair, it was like looking into a pit of fire. He likes when in the sunlight his hair shines and he swear sometimes he sees glitter in it. He especially likes it when they're together and Ian's on top of him and they're just about ready to cum when his hair starts to fall apart just like them and falls into his face.

But out of all the times when Ian is beautiful Mickey thinks Ian is the MOST beautiful when he just wakes up. Every one of those beautiful things about him gets amplified. Like this morning...

Ian didn't come in from work till around 3 in the morning. (Yes, he was back at working in the club.) The normal person who'd go to bed that late wouldn't wake up till 11 or 12? But not Ian.

Mickey was in the living room, starting his day off with a bowl of cereal. He didn't expect Ian to pad out the room at 7:30. He scared Mickey when he slumped down into the couch, some milk spilling out of the bowl onto Mickey's shirt. After Mickey had finished cursing him out in his head he saw Ian for perfect hot mess he was.

His hair was a bird's nest, sticking out in all directions and woven together in some places. His eyes were swollen and red, way different for the wide eyes he saw daily with little eye boogers in the corners of his eyes. His lips were crusted on the sides and were in dire need of hydration. He looked amazing.

"Why're you up so early?" Mickey asked. God knows that he needed a few more hours of beauty sleep to fix that mess. (Shit more than a few, how about a whole day)

"School." Ian croaked out. (yes, Ian was back in school) Mickey almost spit out the cereal in his mouth. Who knew his voice could be so deep and raw?

"What? What's so funny?" Ian came again scratching his head violently.

"Nothing." Mickey shook as another wave of laughs hit him. "It's just that you look so fucking ugly right now." Ian frowned making his eyes wrinkle up like two prunes.

"Fuck you." Ian said snatching Mickey's spoon and taking a mouthful of cereal. After he started for the bathroom at the end of the hall.

Mickey watched in fascination as Ian stiffly waddled to the bathroom. This time he could contain it and let out a huge laugh. _Fucking beautiful_ Mickey thought

 ****  



End file.
